


Si nada les hubiera pasado a los Dragneel - Raziel Dragneel AU Alternation

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU Alternation, Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This is an alternation to my own AU. The bad this is that is in Spanish. I finally finished it after months of not writing it. I won't put any relationships, because it's not centered in any of them.





	Si nada les hubiera pasado a los Dragneel - Raziel Dragneel AU Alternation

En una casa de Magnolia, vivía una anciana. Estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa leyendo un libro, cuando alguien entró.

 

\- ¡He vuelto, Mavis! - dijo el joven de cabello negro que había llegado con una gran bolsa de víveres.

\- ¡Zeref! ¿Lo has podido encontrar todo?

\- Claro que sí. ¿Has estado bien sola?

 

Mavis asintió. Zeref guardó todo lo que había traído.

 

Mientras, una joven de cabello rubio llegaba por primera vez al gremio de Fairy Tail, acompañada por un joven de cabello rosa y un gato volador de color azul.

 

\- ¡Hemos vuelto! - gritó el joven al entrar.

 

Dentro del gremio había una pelea. Lo usual. El joven pasó a través de ella para ir a hablar con la joven camarera.

 

\- Ah, Natsu. Bienvenido de vuelta - le saludó la camarera.

\- Hola Mirajane. Traigo una nueva recluta. Su nombre es Lucy.

\- ¿Y la has dejado allí con Happy? Es un poco peligroso.

\- Debía de asegurarme de que yo podía llegar aquí antes.

 

Natsu creó un túnel de fuego para que Lucy y Happy pudieran pasar a través de la pelea.

 

\- ¡Bienvenida! - la saludó Mirajane.

\- ¿Siempre es así este gremio? - le preguntó Lucy.

\- No siempre, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sí.

\- ¿Cuál es el tema de hoy? - preguntó Natsu.

\- Gajeel la ha empezado.

\- Oh... Voy a terminarla.

 

Natsu se metió dentro de la pelea y golpeó directamente a Gajeel, haciendo que volara hasta el exterior del gremio.

 

\- ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Salamander!? - le gritó Gajeel a Natsu.

\- ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo tú, cabeza de metal!?

 

Ambos empezaron a pelear en el exterior. La pelea del interior del gremio terminó. Una joven de cabello azul oscuro se acercó a Lucy.

 

\- ¿Eres la nueva recluta? - le preguntó la joven.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, soy yo - le contestó Lucy.

\- Bienvenida. Siento que en tu primer día aquí tengas que ver este espectáculo. Normalmente se llevan mejor.

\- ¿No hay ninguna manera de detenerles?

\- Si, pero tengo que intervenir y no me apetece.

 

Fue entonces cuando una gigantesca llamarada entró por la puerta, y la joven salió corriendo hacia ella.

 

\- ¿Quién és? - le preguntó Lucy a Mirajane.

\- Es la prima de Natsu, Wendy.

\- ¿Wendy? ¿¡Wendy Marvell!?

\- Esa misma.

\- ¿¡Es su prima!?

\- Sé que parece difícil de creer, pero así es.

\- Se dice que Natsu lleva aquí desde que el gremio fue fundado - explicó un joven de cabello oscuro, que iba solo en ropa interior -. Soy Gray. Un placer conocerte.

\- Lucy... - le contestó Lucy -. ¿Tan viejo es Natsu?

\- Él ya era mayor cuando yo llegué aquí siendo un niño.

\- No parece tan mayor...

\- ¿Verdad que no? Pero nuestro maestro asegura que es así.

\- Y es la verdad - dijo un pequeño anciano de repente detrás de ellos, asustándoles.

\- Ah, maestro - dijo Mirajane -, está aquí.

\- Natsu y su hermano Zeref llevan aquí desde que el gremio fue fundado. Zeref fue uno de los cinco padres fundadores. Natsu fue uno de los primeros miembros del gremio.

\- ¿Está seguro de eso, maestro? - preguntó Gray -. ¿No lo habrá soñado?

\- Eso es lo que me contaba mi padre. Y les recuerdo muy bien de cuando era pequeño.

\- ¿Y dónde está Zeref? - preguntó Lucy.

\- Él se casó con la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. Ella dejó el gremio a otro de los fundadores, Pretch, cuando nacieron sus gemelos. Era demasiada carga para ella. Viven juntos aquí, en Magnolia.

\- ¿¡La primera maestra sigue viva!?

\- A veces viene a visitarnos - comentó Mirajane -. Es muy alegre.

\- Venías a unirte a nosotros, ¿Verdad, Lucy? - intervino el maestro con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! - le contestó Lucy con una sonrisa.

 

Mientras, en el otro lado del océano, había un imperio. Y en la capital de ese imperio, se encontraron varias personas en un restaurante.

 

\- La emperatriz se ha pasado con los impuestos este año - comentó un hombre de tez morena que llevaba el cabello como si fuera una palmera.

\- Más de la mitad de las ganancias de mi negocio se van en impuestos - siguió un hombre de cabello blanco que llevaba gafas.

\- A mí me ha dejado arruinada - comentó una mujer rubia.

\- Tú ya estabas arruinada, Dimaria. Ya nadie cree en la adivinación.

\- ¿Y tú qué, Invel? ¿Has considerado en vender lana procesada de tus cabras también?

\- No tengo tiempo para hacerlo. Además, ha aumentado la población de coyotes y lobos. Debo vigilar que no las maten. Ahora las tengo encerradas en los establos, así que estan seguras.

\- ¿Y tú, Ajeel? ¿Todo bien con el negocio del cristal y el vidrio?

\- No sabéis lo bien que se vende el vidrio artístico - explicó Ajeel -. Mi abuelo ha conseguido venderle un par de lámparas al emperador como regalo para la emperatriz. Y de las caras.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Me alegro por ti, Ajeel - dijo Invel.

\- Alguno de los dos podría contratarme. Me van a echar de casa por impago pronto, y a vosotros os va bien.

\- Dudo mucho que sepas manejar el vidrio - le contestó Ajeel.

\- Fuiste tú la que propuso lo de la lana procesada - siguió Invel -. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú y así puedo vigilar a los coyotes?

\- No es mala idea - le contestó Dimaria -. Sé hacer varias cosas, y mi abuela puede enseñarme otras.

\- Puedes hacer que venga tu abuela también. A ver qué le parece la lana, y si se la recomienda a sus amigas.

\- Hecho.

\- ¿Vas a venir este año para Navidad? - preguntó Ajeel de repente.

\- Me gustaría que vinieras tú esta vez - le contestó Invel.

\- Sabes que los niños de mi pueblo adoran que hagas nevar.

\- Y yo quiero que veas la nieve en su estado natural.

\- ¿Y mi abuelo?

\- Puede venir también.

\- Pero no sé si soportaría el frío.

\- Tengo calefacción y chimenea en casa.

\- Se lo preguntaré.

\- A veces se me olvida que lleváis dos años saliendo - comentó Dimaria, que estaba escuchando la conversación algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo se te olvida algo así?

\- Se me olvida.

\- ¿Y Cronos no te lo recuerda? - preguntó Invel.

\- Cronos es como si no estuviera. Creo que se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en sus amigos. Además, voy a liberarle cuando mi abuela muera, así que... Es hora de que recuerde las cosas por mí misma.

\- Me sorprende eso de ti.

\- Ha estado mucho tiempo atado a mi familia. Creo que es hora de concederle su libertad.

\- ¿No es esa Eileen Belserion? - preguntó Ajeel, con la mirada fija al exterior.

 

Invel y Dimaria se giraron. Allí estaba esa mujer a la que ellos consideraban la más peligrosa de todo Alvarez, Eileen Belserion. Unos metros más allá, justo delante de ella, había una joven de cabello escarlata que llevaba un enorme cuerno con ella.

 

\- ¿Quién es esa chica que está con ella? - preguntó Dimaria.

\- No puede ser - se sorprendió Invel -. ¿Es la hija de Eileen?

\- ¿¡Tiene una hija!?

\- Así que los rumores son ciertos... - siguió Ajeel.

\- No puedo creerme que la esté viendo - comentó Invel.

 

Eileen estaba mirando fijamente a la joven de cabello escarlata que tenía enfrente, en el exterior del restaurante.

 

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Erza - dijo Eileen de repente.

\- Sí... - le contestó la joven.

\- ¿Te va todo bien en el gremio?

\- Todo bien. Acabo de volver de una misión, por eso llevo este gigantesco cuerno.

\- Me alegro. ¿Y con tu novio?

\- Jellal no es mi novio...

\- Yo no he dicho ningún nombre.

 

 Erza se sonrojó. Eileen rió al ver la reacción de la chica.

 

\- Erza... Cuídate mucho, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Tú también, Eileen.

 

 

Erza se fue. Eileen sonrió mientras veía a su hija marcharse. Después siguió su camino.

 

Mientras, en el tren de Hargeon a Magnolia, había dos jóvenes. Acababan de conocerse, pero ya se habían hecho buenos amigos.

 

\- Así que... ¿Eres un Machina? - le preguntó el joven de cabello morado al joven de cabello negro sentado delante de él.

\- Eso mismo. Tengo una buena parte de máquina.

\- ¿Y qué haces tan lejos de casa?

\- Llevo tiempo fuera de ella. Mi familia intentó convertirme en una máquina de matar sin sentimientos, pero que disfrutara de ello. Voy a unirme al gremio de magos de Fairy Tail. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Lo mismo. Voy a Fairy Tail. Mi familia me ha rechazado.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia usas?

\- Es un poco rara. Uso los recuerdos de las personas para mostrarles a sus difuntos seres queridos y hacer que peleen con ellos. Pero también puedo hacer que trabajen para mí, especialmente si les conozco.

\- ¿Sólo los muertos? Interesante...

\- ¿Qué hay de tu magia?

\- La magia de los Machina se basa en máquinas. Básicamente puedo crear cualquier tipo de robot o arma que me apetezca.

\- Tu magia es mucho más interesante que la mía.

\- ¿Ya tienes sitio en el que vivir?

\- No aún. ¿Y tú?

\- Tampoco.

\- ¿Y si vivimos juntos? Seguro que nos sale más barato.

\- ¿Y hacemos equipo en el gremio? Ya que vamos a vivir juntos...

\- No es mala idea.

\- Wahl Icht.

\- Neinhart.

\- ¿Puedo llamarte Nein?

\- Claro.

\- Un placer conocerte, Nein.

\- Lo mismo digo, Wahl.

 

Ambos rieron. Estaban felices. Acababan de conocer a su primer amigo de verdad.

 

\- Oye, Wahl...

\- Dime.

\- ¿Cómo te salvaste de ser modificado? He escuchado que los Machina deben estar inconscientes o durmiendo cuando se modifica su código.

\- Un hombre llamado Sting Eucliffe lo evitó. Me explicó lo que había pasado cuando desperté, y me pidió permiso para hacer una pequeña modificación en mi código.

\- ¿Y se lo diste?

\- Yo era un niño. Empecé a entender por qué mi familia se comportaba conmigo de esa manera tan rara cuando él me explicó todo eso. Puso un mecanismo de defensa en mi código, y una contraseña. Sólo aquellos que la saben pueden acceder a mi código. Ahora mismo sólo la sabemos él y yo.

\- ¿Puedo saberla?

\- No por ahora. Además, no tienes ni idea de cómo modificar mi código.

\- ¿Y cómo sabía ese hombre el código Machina?

\- Me lo explicó mientras me llevaba al pueblo más cercano sin nadie de mi raza. Ha vivido más de 500 años. Es el hijo de un arcángel.

\- ¿Y le creíste?

\- Al principio no, pero entonces me enseñó sus alas. Eran enormes. Nunca había visto nada igual.

\- Un arcángel, ¿Eh? Ojalá yo conociera a alguien tan espectacular.

\- Nunca se sabe. Quizás conozcamos a alguien así en Fairy Tail.

\- O nos volvamos a encontrar a ese arcángel.

\- También.

\- Ya quiero llegar...

 

Wahl sonrió sin decir una palabra. Simplemente observó a Neinhart mirando por la ventana.

 

Mientras, una joven de baja altura y cabello azul entraba en Fairy Tail. Detrás de ella, dos jóvenes, uno de cabello negro peinado como si fuera una planta y el otro de cabello marrón con un enorme sombrero en su cabeza.

 

\- Bienvenida de vuelta, Levy - dijo Mirajane al verla.

\- Buenos días, Mirajane - le contestó Levy, antes de mirar a Lucy -. ¿Y tú eres?

\- Soy Lucy - le contestó ella -, la nueva miembro del gremio.

\- Levy McGarden. Un placer conocerte, Lucy.

\- ¡Hey, Levy! - gritó Natsu, entrando en el gremio seguido de Wendy -. Bienvenida.

\- ¿Con quién te has peleado esta vez?

\- Gajeel. Había organizado una pelea en mitad del gremio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Dónde está? Voy a hablar con él.

\- Afuera. No quiere entrar.

 

Levy salió del gremio. Natsu se sentó al lado de Lucy.

 

\- ¿De qué se conocen Levy y Gajeel? - preguntó Lucy.

\- Se conocen desde pequeños. Bueno, desde que Levy era pequeña. Gajeel lleva aquí casi el mismo tiempo que yo, igual que Wendy.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Creí que el maestro ya te lo había contado.

\- Algo me ha dicho, pero no sé si creermelo.

\- Levy y Gajeel llevan saliendo un año. El cómo se ha desarrollado su relación me recuerda mucho a la de mis tíos.

\- ¿Tus tíos?

\- Hace mucho tiempo de eso. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

\- No, gracias.

\- ¡Natsu! - gritó una chica de cabello moreno desde el otro lado de la habitación -. ¡Las cartas dicen que él va a venir!

\- ¡Gracias, Cana!

\- ¿Él? - preguntó Lucy, curiosa.

\- Es mejor que le veas.

 

Natsu se subió al techo del gremio con gran agilidad, sólo para saltar encima del hombre que acababa de entrar en el gremio. Un hombre con extrañas marcas azules en sus brazos y cara, y cabello azulado.

 

\- ¿Quién es? - le preguntó Lucy a Mirajane.

\- El rey de los Slayers, Raziel Dragneel. También conocido como Acnologia, el dragón de la esperanza.

\- ¿¡Acnologia!?

\- Natsu le tiene mucho cariño. Dicen los rumores que es su padre, pero ninguno de los dos lo ha confirmado nunca.

 

Lucy se quedó observándoles. Ambos hablaban en un lenguaje que ella no podía entender. Entonces, entraron dos chicos rubios muy iguales, pero algo diferentes, y se pusieron a hablar con ellos en el mismo lenguaje.

 

\- ¿Y ellos?

\- Son los hijos de la primera maestra, Over y Larcade. Son gemelos.

\- Creo que les he visto antes.

\- Es posible. Són el primero y el segundo en el ránking de magos más atractivos de Fiore según la Weekly Sorcerer.

\- ¿¡Son ellos!?

\- Los mismos. Fairy Tail está lleno de gente muy poderosa y famosa. Además somos el gremio número uno de Fiore. Sólo hay dos gremios que intenten quitarnos ese título.

\- Phantom Lord y Sabertooth...

\- Phantom Lord es un problema, pero Sabertooth está bajo control.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El tío de Natsu y el hermano menor de Gajeel están allí. Seguro que has oído a hablar de ellos. Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney.

\- ¿¡Los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth!?

\- Sorprendente, ¿Verdad? A veces vienen por aquí, ignorando completamente a su maestro.

\- Este gremio está lleno de sorpresas...

 

De repente, uno de los gemelos se acercó a ellas. Su cabello estaba mucho más alborotado que el de su hermano. Incluso tenía un mechón de punta, igual que Natsu.

 

\- Bienvenido, Larcade - le saludó Mirajane -. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

\- Sí, hemos encontrado otro de los ingredientes necesarios - le contestó Larcade.

\- ¿Qué hay del Consejo Mágico?

\- Siguen intentando impedirnos que le despertemos. Ya les hemos contado miles de veces que no está muerto, pero no quieren escuchar.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - preguntó Lucy, algo asustada.

\- Oh, hola. Eres la nueva, ¿Verdad?

\- Mi nombre es Lucy.

\- Un placer. Soy Larcade Dragneel, segundo hijo de la primera maestra.

\- ¿A quién intentáis despertar?

\- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez la historia del jade de Tenrou?

\- Creo que sí, pero no la recuerdo bien. Es algo de un jade que es la piedra sagrada de Tenroujima.

\- Exactamente eso, además de que tiene poderes mágicos. Pero fue corrompido por el hada oscura.

\- ¿¡El hada oscura!?

\- ¿Has escuchado de ella?

\- Sólo cuentos y rumores.

\- Yo tampoco sé mucho de ella, pero creo que es la actual emperatriz de Alvarez.

\- ¿Es una emperatriz?

\- Con su estatus puede permitírselo. Es la hermana gemela de la primera reina hada, conocida como Morgana.

\- ¿Y Titania? ¿Quién era?

\- La madre de la actual reina. Fue la que tuvo el reinado más largo, además de ser la más conocida. Pero tú querías saber lo que intentamos despertar, ¿Cierto?

\- Sí...

\- El jade de Tenrou fue tocado por uno de los padres fundadores cuando ya estaba corrupto. Eso causó que él se fusionara con el esqueleto del dragón del rayo y que muriera a temprana edad.

\- Pero no murió.

\- Veo que lo has captado. Está en un estado de muerte aparente. Parece muerto, pero solo está dormido y no puede despertar.

\- Y el Consejo no os deja porque cree que se trata de una resurrección.

\- Más de 100 médicos han venido a comprobar si de verdad estaba vivo. Todos salieron diciendo que sí que lo estaba, pero el Consejo sigue diciendo que los hemos comprado.

\- ¿Y por qué no vienen ellos mismos a comprobarlo?

\- Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros. ¿Te ha traído tío Natsu?

\- Le conocí por casualidad en Hargeon.

\- Debes de ser muy especial para que te haya traído.

\- Me ayudó a salvar unas chicas que iban a ser secuestradas allí.

\- ¿Fuiste tú primero a salvarlas?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Él vio ciertas cualidades en ti que aún no conoces.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Deberás descubrirlas. Él me mataría se te las dijera. Debo irme, mi hermano me llama.

 

Larcade se levantó y volvió con su gemelo. Después ambos salieron del gremio, volviendo a casa con sus padres.

 

\- Hey, Lucy - dijo Natsu, acercándose a ella seguido de Raziel -. Éste es Raziel, rey de los Slayers y de las hadas.

\- ¿¡De las hadas!? - se sorprendió Lucy.

\- Es una larga historia - le contestó Raziel.

\- Se casó con la reina - añadió Natsu.

 

Raziel le pegó una colleja a Natsu, que éste fue incapaz de esquivar.

 

\- Entrené a estos críos, así que sé como dominarles - explicó Raziel -. Si alguna vez tienes algún problema con alguno de ellos, llámame. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.

\- Eh... Gracias... - dijo Lucy, algo extrañada.

\- Lo sé. Es un poco extraño que yo diga ese tipo de cosas, pero Natsu siempre ha sido el más rarito. Si te ha traído aquí es por algo, así que mucha suerte con él - Raziel se dirigió a Natsu -. Más te vale cuidarla bien.

\- Sí, Su Majestad - le contestó Natsu.

 

Raziel despeinó un poco a Natsu y fue a hablar con Wendy.

 

\- ¿De verdad es quién dice ser? - le preguntó Lucy a Natsu.

\- Sí, lo es - contestó él -. Es un buen maestro, y cuidó de nosotros como si fuera nuestro padre.

\- ¿Lo es?

\- Eso es algo que algún día descubrirás.

\- ¿No me lo dirás?

\- Jamás.

 

Lucy observó a Natsu y a Raziel atentamente. Pronto descubrió que tenían la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa. Puede que Natsu no le dijera nunca la verdad, pero ella estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo por sí misma.


End file.
